silk and satin
by reviee
Summary: He shouldn't have been alive, yet here he was, asking her to spend a life together. Selina/Bruce


**title: **satin and silk  
**author: **shinigami to tenshi  
**rating:** T  
**summary: **He shouldn't have been alive, yet here he was, asking her to spend a life together. Selina/Bruce  
**a/n:** I DON'T KNOW I LOVE NOLANVERSE BATMAN SO MUCH. I feel as if I need to write fanfiction for it also.

* * *

She fully intends to leave. She is now looking out into the water. Out there, a man who gave everything disappeared. She sighs as the ocean breeze sweeps back her hair. The storm was over and the skies were clearing. Gotham would be spending a lot of time recovering. They would mourn the loss of a hero, as they did with Harvey Dent.

Selina turns to leave. There was nothing more for her in Gotham. Stealing from these people no long held any value to her.

"Why did you come back?" There is rustling of dead leaves behind her.

She whips her head around, recognizing the voice. Her lips part and a small gasp escapes. "You're supposed to be dead," she shoots back.

The sight that welcomes her knocks the breath out of her. There he is, standing in all his glory with his Batsuit hanging off of him. His face is uncovered. His eyes look tired, but pierce her nonetheless. He is breathing hard. His chest rises with every breath he takes.

"Here I am," he declares, as if he was an expected guest.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she screeches, not believing the sight in front of her. He blew up. He was dead. The nuclear bomb had wiped him from the earth. She saw it with her own eyes, so why was she seeing him now?

"I thought the first thing you would've done is flee," he smirks at her. Even when he is battered and bruised, he is cool.

Selina takes a breath. "I am fleeing. I'm leaving Gotham," her eyes narrow, "forever."

Without waiting for a reply, she turns to leave. She takes a few steps before she hears him speak again. "Come with me,"

She wants to laugh. "Where?"

He is walking towards her now. She hears the soil sink beneath his feet. She hears his labored breathing creep closer. When he stops, he is right behind her. His hand, large and calloused, takes her dainty fingers. She feels as if she can't breathe,

"Anywhere," he wheezes. "You want a new identity, don't you?"

She turns around to face him. She feels him breathe on her face. She feels the heat that's radiating off of him. Her hand reached to touch his face. She can feel his rough skin.

"Yes," she answers, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. She parts her lips and starts pulling him closer. Her heart beats faster as his lips near her own. Their breaths are mingling now and there is simply heavy anticipation in the air.

When their lips finally meet, she feels content. He is there with her. She is Selina, and he is Bruce. There was nothing complicated about that. His hands reach and rest on her hips.

They pull away for air. She feels refreshed. Maybe she can be this person that Bruce thinks she is. Maybe she can be more than she ever wanted to be. She looks into his eyes. They droop yet they continue to bore into her.

"I'll come with you," she says slowly. She is panting now. She is trusting her gut feeling. Maybe this will work.

His hand reaches up and covers her own. She hears his deep intakes of air. He lowers their hands and leads her towards the outside. "Good," he says quietly.

There is something about him. No one has ever had faith in her to do the right thing. He is wrong, but it does not affect how she feels. As he leads her towards the opening, she sizes him up. He is in pieces, yet he doesn't seem to regret saving all those people. He was willing to die for them. He was willing to give everything.

As she continues to follow him, she thinks that maybe, a life with Bruce Wayne wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**a/n:** I'm going to see TDKR again today with bestie Andrew! I'm excited, hah. I hope this made sense, turned out alright, and Selina didn't seem to weird or OOC or whatever. I think Anne's Selina was the essence of sexy. She pulled it off well!


End file.
